Once Upon A Time
by WatchFang
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang puteri. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Namun sayang, pemuda itu tidak membalas cintanya/ Lalu?/ Tamat/ Apakah puteri bahagia bila cintanya tak berbalas?/ Inilah sepenggal kisah sang Puteri Haruno/ Dedicated for S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri


"Aku senang kalau Papa pulang seperti ini," Sarada menoleh pada Sakura, "Mama juga, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. Sarada tahu jenis senyum mamanya ini. Senyum yang tulus dan benar-benar tersenyum. Ah, jenis yang langsung mencerminkan dari hati. Aduh, mengapa tiba-tiba Sarada menjadi detil seperti ini menganalisis senyum mamanya. Yang jelas, hanya melihat senyum mamanya, bibirnya ikut melengkung ke atas secara otomatis.

Sudah rutinitas, kalau Sarada akan pergi tidur mamanya ikut menyiapkan tempat tidurnya dan kemudian membacakannya dongeng pengantar tidur. Sarada menikmati ini. Suara mamanya yang merdu dan mengantarnya hingga terlelap dengan mimpi yang indah.

Tempat tidurnya sudah siap. Sarada membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, menarik boneka panda besar dan memeluknya. Boneka panda inilah yang menemaninya tidur sejak dirinya kecil. Sarada hampir tak ingat, kapan dirinya memiliki boneka ini.

Sakura menyelimutinya. "Mama punya dongeng baru untukmu. Kau mau dengar?"

Sarada mengangguk antusias. "Apakah ini tentang seorang puteri yang cantik?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, seorang puteri yang cantik."

"Dan seorang pengeran?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Sayangnya bukan, Sayang. Dongeng tidak harus tentang puteri cantik dan pangeran tampan nan gagah, kan?"

Bibir Sarada mengerucut. Kesal. Apa-apaan dongeng tanpa pangeran tampan nan gagah?

Sakura tertawa. Dia mengetukkan tiga jarinya−jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis−ke kening Sarada. "Kau mau dengar tidak?"

Sarada hanya diam saja. Enggan untuk menjawab atau mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mama bercerita saja." Sakura mengabaikan sikap diam anaknya itu. Dia berdeham. "Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang puteri. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Namun sayang, pemuda itu tidak membalas cintanya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tamat," jawab Sakura. Datar.

"Ih, Mama. Menyebalkan." Sarada kembali merengut. Dia membalikkan badannya, membelakangi mamanya. Kemudian, dia merasakan mamanya membelai rambutnya.

"Sarada, apakah kau pikir dunia ini seindah dongeng?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Apakah mereka hidup bahagia setelahnya, Ma?"

"Apakah puteri bahagia bila cintanya tak berbalas, Nak?" Mamanya mendesah. "Kau ingin tahu kisah lengkapnya?"

Sarada terbangun dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap mamanya. "Kata mama, ceritanya tamat?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Ya. Putri itu mengira bahwa hidupnya tamat setelah cintanya tak berbalas. Namun sesungguhnya ada kisah lain yang menantinya." Dia kemudian membaringkan kembali Sarada. "Dan, inilah kisahnya. Sudah tentu didahului dengan 'pada zaman dahulu'."

.

.

.

 **Once Upon A Time**

© WatchFang

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimito**

 _I take no profits from making this fanfiction_

Prompt #50

A Sasusaku fanfiction for Alternative Universe (AU)

" _Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang puteri. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Namun sayang, pemuda itu tidak membalas cintanya/ Lalu?/ Tamat/ Apakah puteri bahagia bila cintanya tak berbalas?/ Inilah sepenggal kisah sang Puteri Haruno."_

 _ **Dedicated for S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri**_

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Putri, bangunlah. Yang Mulia ditunggu oleh Raja di Aula sekarang."

Putri Haruno hanya menguap lebar. Dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Yang Mulia." Dayang itu kini mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang putri. "Kau hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit dari sekarang. Kalau tidak, Raja akan menyita seluruh perlengkapan memanahmu."

Sang putri mendadak terbangun. "Apa katamu? Ayah akan menyita panahku? Ah, tidak! Ini gawat!" Dia kini berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Kau sudah siapkan air hangatku?"

Dayang itu mengangguk.

"Ah!" Putri Haruno menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Lupakan mandi berendam dengan air hangat. Waktu sepuluh menit takkan cukup bagiku untuk berendam. Kau siapkan saja gaunku."

Dayang itu hanya mengangguk. Setelah sang puteri memasuki kamar mandi, dia tertawa terkikik. Sesungguhnya, ancaman menyita panah sang putri hanyalah gurauannya semata agar sang putrid lekas bergegas menemui Raja. Mendesah, dia kemudian menyiapkan gaun berwarna _peach_ untuk sang putri.

.

.

"Ay-Umm, Yang Mulia Raja memanggilku?" Putri Haruno membungkukkan badannya seraya merutuk dalam hari. Ah, pagi-pagi dirinya sudah hampir membuat kesalahan. Memang, dalam aturan kerajaan nomor lima, dijelaskan bahwa dalam Aula Kerajaan atau suasana formal, anggota kerajaan dilarang memanggil sebutan ayah, ibu, kakak, adik dan sebutan bagi keluarga yang lain. Mereka harus memanggil anggota kerajaan dengan gelarnya. Seperti Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu atau Putri.

"Mendekatlah, Putri. Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Yang Mulia Raja memberikan isyarat agar dia duduk di kursi samping tahtanya.

Putri Haruno melangkah dan kemudian duduk di samping kursi kebesaran ayahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha agar tak melontarkan pertanyaan ada apa gerangan dirinya dipanggil menghadap sepagi ini. Dalam aturan Kerajaan nomor sembilan belas, seorang putri atau pangeran dilarang mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum Raja bertutur kata.

"Ada seorang pangeran dari negeri Musim Dingin yang ingin meminangmu, Putri Haruno."

Putri Haruno terkesiap. Kemudian dia teringat peraturan kerajaan nomor seratus dua puluh satu yang melarang seorang putri/pangeran bertindak bodoh, sembrono atau hal lain yang memalukan. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Sang Ratu tertawa kecil. Jenis tawa yang anggun, yang hingga kini Putri Haruno masih mempelajari bagaimana tertawa seperti ibundanya itu. "Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Putri. Bukankah memang sudah biasa bagi kita, untuk berpasangan dengan salah satu di antara tiga Negeri Musim?"

Putri Haruno mengangguk. Dia melempar kepangan rambut merah muda panjangnya itu ke belakang. "Jadi, siapa Pangeran itu, Yang Mulia?"

Raja tersenyum tipis. "Pangeran Uchiha."

"−dan acara pertunangan kalian akan diadakan dua hari kemudian," tambah sang Ratu.

.

.

.

Dayang yang berada di kamar Putri Haruno langsung berlari saat sang putri terisak di tempat tidurnya. Usai pertemuan dengan sang raja, putri Haruno kembali ke kamarnya dengan mendung di wajahnya dan air mata yang siap tumpah. Hingga satu jam kemudian, isakan putri masih belum berhenti. Meski kini air mata sudah tak membasahi lagi kedua pipinya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Nona Yamanaka ke kamarku?" pinta Putri Haruno kepada dayangnya.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna pirang menghampiri Putri Haruno. Gadis itu langsung merengkuh tubuhnya. "Ada gerangan apa sampai kau menangis terisak seperti ini?"

"Aku dilamar seorang pangeran, Ino," jawabnya sambil menahan isak yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatnya. Meski dia bukanlah anggota kerajaan dan bukan seorang putri, namun dirinya merupakan salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan di Kerajaan Musim Semi. Telinganya sama seperti telinga Putri Haruno Sakura. Sedikit lancip. Namun tak selancip milik anggota Kerajaan dan kaum Negeri Musim Dingin. Ya, mereka adalah _faeri_. Dan mereka bersahabat sangat dekat hingga memanggil dengan nama depan satu sama lain. Tanpa embel-embel gelar maupun kebangsawanan.

Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang putri. Sepasang mata birunya melebar. "Kau dilamar Pangeran Uchiha?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku dilamar oleh Pangerang yang sudah memiliki keriput itu."

"Keriput? Astaga. Pasti dia sudah tua ya?" Sahabatnya terkekeh.

Sakura memukul gadis itu dengan bantalnya. "Kau berani sekali menertawakan tuan putrimu ini, Nona Yamanaka?"

Ino kembali tertawa. "Lalu darimana kau tahu kalau Pangeran Uchiha itu keriput?"

"Dia hadir dalam acara penyerahan Tongkat Musim pada peralihan musim kemarin," desah Sakura. "Aku harus bagaimana, Ino? Jika aku menolak, pasti ayah murka. Dan aku pasti dikutuk menjadi bunga sakura selamanya."

Ino menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Dilamar oleh Pangeran Uchiha reaksi tuan putrinya ini justru menangis. Beruntung bukan Pangeran Uzumaki dari Negeri Musim Panas yang melamarnya. Kalau iya, mungkin Sakura sudah nangis darah di tempat. Ino kembali terkikik.

"Kau menertawakan nasib burukku, Nona Yamanaka?" desis Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang.

Ino Yamanaka berdeham. " _Um_ , kalau kau takut untuk menolak, bagaimana kalau kau kabur?"

"Ka-kabur?" Sakura membeo.

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Kabur. Kau tinggal tulis surat untuk ayah dan ibundamu, lalu kau segera berkemas. Bawalah dua kantung keping emas, satu kantung keping perak juga yang penting jangan pakai gaun."

Sakura memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Kau jenius, Ino!"

.

.

.

Sakura tertatih. Bulir-bulir peluh mengalir di keningnya, menuruni dagunya dan menetes ke bawah. Persediaan air minumnya sudah menipis dan sepanjang jalan dia berjalan tak kunjung juga menemukan sebuah kedai minum. Dia merutuk kusir Kuda Tanduk yang lewat tadi malam, si kusir tak mau menerima penumpang dengan dibayar keping emas. Meski Sakura sudah menawarkan sekantung penuh keping emas miliknya.

"Aku tak butuh keping perunggu, perak atau emasmu, Nona," kata si kusir. "Tawarkan saja apa ada yang di tubuhmu." Kusir itu menyeringai, sambil memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Sakura. "Sejumput rambut merah mudamu yang berkilau. Ah … atau sebuah kenangan paling bahagia milikmu. Pendengaranmu juga boleh. Bagaimana, Nona? Kau berikan salah satu itu, maka aku akan menjamin kau selamat sampai ke Negeri Musim Gugur."

Sakura refleks menggeleng. Mana sudi dia kehilangan pendengaran selamanya demi misi melarikan diri konyol ini? Maka Sakura lebih memilih jalan tertatih, melintasi perbatasan Negeri Musim Semi dan Negeri Musim Panas menuju Negeri Musim Gugur. Sebenarnya, lebih cepat melewati Negeri Musim Dingin. Tapi, Sakura yang rela kabur demi menghindari pertunangan dirinya dengan Pangeran Kerajaan Musim Dingin harus menghindari negeri satu itu. Pilihannya jatuh pada Negeri Musim gugur karena letaknya yang berlawanan arah dengan negerinya. Sama-sama negeri peralihan musim, ciri fisik kaumnya dengan kaum mereka hampir sama. Kulitnya tak sepucat kaum Negeri Musim Dingin, juga tak segelap kaum Negeri Musim Panas. Juga dengan telinga mereka. Telinga _faeri_ umumnya memang runcing. Tapi tak seruncing telinga kaum Musim Dingin.

Negeri Musim Panas berhasil menguras keringat Sakura. Bulir-bulir yang menetes di sekujur tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti. Sebentar lagi dia yakin akan sampai ke perbatasan antara Negeri Musim Panas dan Musim Gugur. Dia menghitung pohon demi pohon yang berjajar sepanjang tepi jalan. Seingatnya, Ayah pernah bercerita kalau jalan yang terbentang di perbatasan itu terdiri dari seribu pohon yang berjajar.

 _Dua puluh sembilan._

Suara derap kuda samar terdengar di telinganya.

 _Tiga puluh, tiga puluh satu, tiga puluh dua, tiga puluh tiga … seratus sepuluh._

Sakura merasa derap suara kuda semakin mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan bertemu orang lain. _Atau makhluk lain_. Terakhir, dua jam yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan sekelompok goblin yang menjarah sekantung keping emas, satu set perlengkapan panah dan sisa perbekalan yang ada dalam ranselnya. Sakura merutuk mereka, namun memilih diam dan mengalah. Goblin bisa ganas jika mereka mau. Dan Sakura tentu saja masih menyayangi nyawanya ini. Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia masih penerus takhta Kerajaan Musim Semi.

Di atas semua penderitaan itu, Sakura masih bersyukur dengan _Kami-sama_. Setidaknya, Sakura masih menyembunyikan satu kantung keping emas beserta perak di pahanya dan juga sebilah belati. Ia ikat mereka di pahanya yang tertutup celana sutranya. Tapi, semua air minumnya dirampas. Dan itu artinya, Sakura sudah kehausan selama enam jam!

Sakura menoleh sekitar. Tak ada semak-semak yang dapat dijadikannya bersembunyi, sementara derap kuda itu semakin mendekat. Dia harus cepat ambil piiihan. Berlari tentu saja tak memungkinkan. Dengan kondisi fisiknya yang sangat kehausan dan lelah, dia sangat yakin bahwa kuda-kuda itu akan menyusulnya. Dan, hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu nasib apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Itu artinya, hanya ada satu pilihan, yaitu memanjat pohon meski dirinya bukan ahli memanjat.

 _Drap … drap … drap …._

Dia berlari menuju pohon terdekat dan segera memanjat. Jari-jari tangannya mencari pegangan, sementara kakinya mencari bonggol-bonggol pohon untuk menapak. Sakura terus memanjat dan memanjat untuk mencapai cabang pohon tertinggi.

"Aku yakin kalau aku melihat seseorang berjalan di sekitar sini. Bukankah kau juga melihatnya?" kata seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang mengendarai kuda itu bertanya pada rekannya. Mereka berhenti sejenak sekitar tiga pohon di bawah Sakura.

Lelaki yang satunya mengangguk. "Dan dari sekelompok goblin yang memegang satu set alat panah dengan gambar kelopak bunga sakura─lambang kerajaan Musim Semi─sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sang pemiliknya adalah Putri Haruno yang kabur."

Sakura terkesiap. Jangan-jangan, orang ini adalah suruhan ayahnya untuk membawa dirinya pulang! Ah, ini belum seru kalau sampai dia tertangkap. Diam-diam, dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dahan pohon dan menahan napas.

"Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa si gadis pemilik itu berambut merah muda. Mari kita telusuri jalan ini. Dan temukan Putri Haruno," seru lelaki berambut cokelat dengan berapi-api.

"Siap! Kita temukan Putri yang malang itu."

Kemudian keduanya berkuda kembali.

Sakura menghitung sampai seratus. Setelah yakin bahwa derap kuda itu menjauh, dia menghembuskan napas keras. Putri yang malang? Sakura mendecih. Apakah dirinya semalang itu?

Perlahan, Sakura menuruni pohon itu. Ketika merasa kakinya sudah mulai menjajak tanah dan merasa tubuhnya amat sangat lelah, dia memutuskan untuk bermalam di situ. Dan beruntungnya, ada sebuah ceruk besar di sekitar batang pohon yang cukup dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Dia bergelung dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan rasa kering tengorokan dan gemuruh di perutnya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena seberkas sinar mentari yang menusuk matanya. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang nyeri. Semalam, udara sangat dingin sehingga dia harus meringkuk untuk menghalau udara yang menggit tulangnya itu. Negeri Musim Panas memang sangat panas di siang hari, namun sangat dingin di malamnya. Ah, baru sehari, dia sudah merindukan negerinya dan juga tempat tidurnya yang nyaman di istana. Kalau dipikir ulang, lebih baik dia menikah saja dengan Pangeran Uchiha itu daripada terlunta-lunta di jalanan seperti ini. Sial Ino dan idenya! Sialnya lagi, dia yang langsung menuruti ide sahabatnya itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Setetes embun membasahi puncak kepalanya. Dia menengadah dan mendapati embun-embun yang menempel di dedaunan. Juga rerumputan di sekitar kakinya. Segera saja, dia langsung memanjat pohon itu kembali dan menjilati daun demi daun hanya untuk setetes embun yang menjadi pelepas dahaganya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, juga jaketnya. Dia menyapukan telapak kaki dan tangannya di sekitar rumput. Kemudian mengusapnya ke tangan dan mukanya. Embun-embun di rumput cukup menyegarkannya.

Sakura mendengar derap kuda kembali. Kali ini dia yakin hanya ada satu penunggang. Dia memakai jaketnya kembali dan menutupi rambut merah mudanya dengan tudung jaketnya. Menunggu si penunggang itu lewat.

Setelah hitungan ke seratus dua puluh, penunggang itu mulai terlihat. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap, menurut penglihatannya. Dia rasa pemuda itu hanyalah pengelana. Buru-buru, Sakura menghadangnya di tengah jalan. Si pemuda itu terkejut melihatnya, dan langsung menarik kekang kudanya. Sontak kuda itu meringkik dan nyaris mendepak Sakura yang persis di depan kuda itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku terguling dari kuda, Nona," kata pemuda itu, masam.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku tuan. Aku … bolehkah aku ikut denganmu, Tuan?"

Pemuda itu diam. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dia sedang menatap dirinya tajam.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Tuan. Tapi, aku memohon kepadamu. Bolehkan aku ikut? Rasanya kakiku hampir copot kalau harus berjalan lagi. Aku akan membayarmu dengan sekantung penuh keping perak. Bagaimana?" Dia menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Berharap keberuntungan menyertainya kali ini.

"Hn … siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Sakura," jawabnya.

"Nama lengkapmu?"

"Hanya Sakura. Tak ada nama lain, Tuan." Dia tak bisa memberikan nama lengkapnya kepada sembarang orang. Terlebih yang bukan keluarganya. Kaum _faeri_ bukanlah kaum yang murah hati. Nama bisa menjadi sebuah kutukan jika mereka mengetahui nama lengkapmu.

"Naiklah," kata pemuda itu.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Aku bilang naik."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perbatasan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengucap terima kasih pada pemuda itu. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman. Kudanya yang berwarna putih bersih hanya meringkik pelan. Dari belakang, Sakura mengamati sosok pengelana ini. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna hitam, tapi agak sedikit biru. Dan mencuat ke segala arah. Telinga pemuda itu lebih runcing darinya, dan juga kulitnya pucat. Dia kaum Negeri Musim Dingin, gumam Sakura. Pantas saja sikapnya tak ramah.

Mereka memasuki jalanan berbatu. Beberapa kali mereka berguncang dan Sakura harus memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang bergeser. Sampai satu goncangan yang sangat keras dan dia refleks memegang pinggang itu. Sakura mendengar dia mendengus. "Maaf tuan . Aku refleks supaya tidak terjatuh tadi."

"Hn," kata pemuda itu.

Sakura segera melepaskan pegangannya, namun terhenti. Tangan kiri pemuda itu kini ada di atas tangannya.

"Jalanan yang berbatu masih panjang," katanya sambil lalu.

Sakura terpaku. Menerka-nerka apa maksudnya. _Apakah dia ingin agar dirinya tetap berpegangan padanya?_ Terkadang, tangan kiri pemuda itu melepasnya, hanya untuk mengatur jalannya si kuda. Setelah dirasa stabil, dia mengenggam pegangan Sakura kembali.

Perlahan, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang meresapi tangan pemuda yang dingin. Namun anehnya terasa hangat di kulitnya.

.

.

"Bangun, Putri Tidur."

Sakura merasa bahwa laju kuda mereka terhenti. Dia menguap, sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Astaga. Dia jatuh tertidur−dengan posisi yang lebih dikatakan memeluk pemuda itu−selama perjalanan. "Maaf."

"Hn?"

Sakura beranjak turun dari pelana, "Maaf untuk jatuh tertidur sepanjang perjalanan," katanya sambil melihat ke sekitar tempat pemberhentian mereka. "Apakah kita sudah sampai di Negeri Musim Gugur?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu yang sedang mengikatkan tali kudanya ke tiang di depang bangunan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Belum," kata pemuda itu. "Ini baru sampai di perbatasan. Kita istirahat dulu di sini. Kudaku juga kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang," dia mendekat dan menyibak tudung jaket Sakura, "dan kulihat kau juga amat sangat lelah. Rambutmu mencuat kemana-mana, Nona."

Sakura bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di sekitar pipinya. _Sial. Mengapa penampilannya berantakan di depan pemuda ini?_

Pemuda itu menaiki tangga teras bangunan ini, mengetuk pintu sejenak lalu memasukinya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. Di dalam, pondok kayu itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia dapat mendengar samar-samar denting garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Juga aroma masakan yang membuat gemuruh di perutnya. Keras. Sakura melirik ke pemuda itu yang mendengus mendengar perutnya. "Maaf," dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan maaf pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Selamat datang kembali di Pondok Daun Gugur, Tuan Sasuke." Sesosok wanita berambut pirang menyambut mereka di balik konter penerima tamu. "Kamar yang seperti biasa?"

 _Sasuke? Nama pemuda itu Sasuke?_

Pemuda itu−Sasuke−menghampirinya. "Ya, Nyonya Tsunade. Tapi aku pesan dua dan bersisian."

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Dua?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Ya. Satu untuk Nona itu."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya pada deretan kunci-kunci yang ada di belakangnya. Ada dua kunci yang terbang menghampiri tangannya. "Ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Bisa siapkan makan siang untuk kami?"

.

.

Setelah transaksi selesai, dua kurcaci menghampiri mereka dan menunjukkan letak kamar keduanya. Sakura nyaris berteriak melihat ranjang yang empuk dan hangat di dalam kamar. Setelah berjalan kaki ratusan kilometer, tidur beralaskan rumput dan duduk berjam-jam di atas kuda, dia merasa sanggup menghabiskan satu hari penuh di atas tempat tidur.

"Masuklah, Nona. Bersihkan dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan kuncinya dan memutar kenop pintu.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Temui aku kembali di ruang makan tiga puluh menit kemudian. Dan usahakan jangan membuat kontak mata pada pengunjung lain."

Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura segera meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia mengambil satu stel pakaian celana dan kaus berwarna abu-abu dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Meski kamar mandi di kamar ini tak semewah kamar mandi miliknya di Istana, namun setidaknya dia dapat berendam air hangat. Aliran air membantu merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Gadis ini mendesah. Rasanya seperti setahun tak berendam!

Puas berendam, Sakura segera berpakaian. Menerka-nerka, berapa menit yang dihabiskan untuk berendam dan memutuskan bahwa masih ada waktu yang tersisa sebelum menemui Sasuke di Aula Makan. Setelah berasa rileks, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kasurnya cukup empuk. Juga selimutnya lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

" _Tsch_ … kau memang putri tidur, Nona."

Sakura mengerjap dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Astaga! Aku telat!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bukan hanya telat satu jam atau dua jam. Tapi ini sudah pagi hari."

Sakura terkesiap. Kalau sekarang sudah pagi hari, berarti dia melewatkan ajakan makan siangnya dan juga jatuh tetidur selama hampir delapan belas jam. Pantas saja, perutnya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Terakhir dia makan itu sarapan dua hari yang lalu. Dia menatap Sasuke. "Tapi, mengapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

Pemuda itu mengarahkan dagunya menuju pintu. "Mengapa kau tak mengunci pintu?"

Gadis ini hanya menepuk jidatnya. Seumur hidup, dia memang tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya di Istana. Aduh, mengapa jauh dari Istana membuat dirinya sembrono seperti ini?

.

.

"Bernapaslah, Nona."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke sebentar dan mengangguk. Setelahnya, dia sibuk menghabisi semua yang ada di piringnya. Sudah dua hari dia hanya makan buah-buahan yang ada di hutan. Ditambah telah melewatkan makan siangnya kemarin. Meihat daging panggang, bacon, telur asap, dan segelas susu segar, membuatnya melupakan aturan kerajaannya nomor tiga puluh yang mengatur tata cara makan seorang putri/pangeran.

"Kau kelaparan?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia dapat merasakan sepasang mata hitam pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam. "Juga, aku tak pernah merasa sebebas ini dalam makan. Ada aturan ini lah, larangan itu lah."

"Kalau dilihat, kau bukanlah orang biasa, Nona."

Sakura nyaris tersedak. Buru-buru, dia meminum susunya. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Ya, orang biasa pasti sudah terbiasa melakukan perjalanan panjang. Tapi kau, sepertinya nampak letih luar biasa."

"Darimana kau tahu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut mengetahui Sakura telah mengenal namanya. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Jadi memang benar kalau nama pemuda di seberangnya ini Sasuke. Entah mengapa, sepasang mata hitam kelamnya nampak familier. Juga rambut hitam gelapnya. Dimana ia mengenalnya?

"Jadi, Nona Sakura. Tujuanmu ke Kota Musim Gugur, bukan? Lalu darimana asalmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. Kesal karena pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

Karena tak ada lagi satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura melanjutkan menyantap telur rebusnya. Sekali lahap, dia langsung menelannya. _Ugh_. Kalau sampai Ibundanya melihat cara makannya seperti ini, sudah tentu Sakura akan dihukum dengan membaca seluruh aturan Kerajaan nomor tiga puluh sampai pagi. Tanpa sadar, dia mendesah. Rasanya rindu orang tuanya kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Musim Semi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Gadis berhelaikan merah muda itu menganga. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau dari Negeri Musim Semi, kan?" Dia mulai memerhatikan diri Sakura. Dari ujung rambut sampai pertengahan badan. Dan kembali menatapnya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam berkilat. "Dan, semalam waktu aku makan malam di Aula Makan, ada prajurit dari Negeri Musim Semi yang mampir kemari. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Putri Kerajaan mereka melarikan diri."

Sakura nyaris tak dapat menelan sisa telur rebusnya di mulutnya. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. _Prajurit ayahnya mencarinya sampai ke sini?_

"Apakah kau tahu, seperti apa gerangan putri itu?" Sasuke menatapnya intens.

Sakura berdeham. _Atur raut mukamu, Sakura!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Dia menatap lurus ke sepasang mata itu. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Atau anggota kerajaan yang lain di negeriku. Ya, seperti yang kau lihat? Aku ini pengelana." melihat alis pemuda itu terangkat, Sakura menambahkan, "lebih tepatnya bekerja di Negeri ini sih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sakura lega bahwa penjelasannya diterima. Dan lebih lega lagi jika dia jarang menampakkan diri dalam acara kerajaan yang diselanggarakan untuk pesta rakyat. Dia lebih memilih mendekam di kamarnya. Atau di perpustakaan kerajaan. Setidaknya, dari rakyat biasa tak ada yang mengenali rupanya. Sakura kembali memerhatikan sosok di depannya. "Kau dari Musim Dingin, kan?"

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Habiskan makanmu. Kita akan berangkat kembali."

.

.

Perjalanan dari perbatasan sampai ke pusat kota Negeri Musim Gugur diperkirakan memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari. Mereka harus sudah sampai tepat sebeum tergelincir matahari. Karena menurut Sasuke, di jalan menuju pusat kota jauh lebih berbahaya daripada jalan Seribu Pohon−jalan perbatasan antara Negeri Musim Panas dan Musim Gugur−kemarin. Banyak bandit-bandit yang menghadang di balik semak-semak. Dan mereka mulai berkeliaran setelah senja datang.

Mendengar itu, Sakura diam-diam menyiapkan belatinya di balik jaket tebalnya. Dia tak mau ambil resiko. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Bagaimana kalau mereka dihadang bandit-bandit itu?

Kuda Sasuke tiba-tiba meringkik. Dia mendepak, sebelum akhirnya mendadak berlari lebih kencang.

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. "Ada apa?"

"Pegangan erat-erat, Sakura. Kita diikuti." Sasuke mengendalikan kudanya dengan maksimal. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin tersibak ke belakang, menyapu wajah Sakura.

Gadis ini menoleh ke belakang. Dia dapat melihat serombongan orang mengejar mereka. Adrenalin mengalir deras di tubuh Sakura. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Sakura, kau bisa memanjat pohon?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Dengar. Aku yakin kalau kuda-kuda milik pengejar itu lebih kuat dari Susanoo, kuda milikku. Kita akan turun sebentar lagi, dan berlari. Aku tahu pohon rindang dengan dahan yang cukup tinggi untuk kita bersembunyi."

"Oke." Sakura harus berjuang menangkap kata-kata pemuda di depannya ini di antara deru angin.

"Ikuti aba-abaku. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus lompat dari Susanoo."

"Apa?" Sakura berteriak untuk melawan deru angin. "Melompat? Saat Susanoo sedang melaju kencang seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Sakura. Aku tidak tuli." Dia kembali berkonsentrasi menarik kekang kudanya. "Sekarang! Bersiap-siaplah," Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu. "Satu, dua. Tiga!"

Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan kakinya, menjejak di atas sadel pelana dan melompat. Beruntung di samping jalan ada semak-semak rindang yang bisa dijadikannya tempat mendarat. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan dimana pemuda itu mendarat. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke muncul dari belakang Sakura. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. "Jangan bersuara."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk sementara, kita bersembunyi di semak-semak ini dulu. Kita tunggu mereka lewat, baru kita menuju pohon itu." Dia menyibak sedikit semak di dekat Sakura.

Sakura berjengit ketika tanpa sengaja kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sama-sama duduk meringkuk di rimbunan semak-semak dan mereka dapat mendengar deru napas masing-masing. Inilah jarak terdekat dengan lawan jenis seumur hidup Sakura. Dia tak pernah berdekatan dengan lelaki, selain dengan ayahnya, prajuritnya atau pengawalnya. Bertemu dengan Pangeran Uzumaki dari Negeri Musim Panas pun terpaut jarak dua meter dan itupun dibatasi dengan meja makan, karena mereka sedang dalam jamuan makan. Dia juga tak pernah ikut pesta dansa.

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih keras. Ini bukan hanya karena pengaruh adrenalin semata. Dia menghembuskan napasnya keras.

Derap langkah kuda di depan mereka mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Ternyata, rombongan kuda yang mengejar mereka bukanlah bandit, melainkan sekelompok prajurit. Baju zirah dan helm perang yang mereka pakai memantulkan sinar matahari. Di tengah baju zirah mereka, tertoreh lambang kelopak bunga sakura. Lambang kerajaannya. _Itu, prajurit ayahnya yang nyaris menemukannya kemarin lusa!_ Pekik Sakura dalam hati. Mereka masih terus mengikutinya.

"Gadis yang menunggang kuda itu mirip sekali dengan Putri Haruno."

"Ya," jawab lelaki berambut cokelat. "Sudah pasti itu dia. Menurut pengakuan Nona Yamanaka, Putri hendak menuju Negeri Musim Gugur. Dan hanya ini satu-satunya jalan menuju ke sana."

Suara-suara itu menjauh. Benak Sakura kosong. _Bagaimana bisa Ino membeberkan tujuan pelariannya kepada prajurit ayahnya? Apakah dia disiksa sampai mengaku?_ Oke, kali ini dia harus mengubah rutenya. "Sasuke, aku boleh ikut menuju negerimu?" Dia merasakan tatapan menyelidik dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Sampai perbatasan saja. Ada transaksi yang harus kuselesaikan dengan sejumlah peri di sana."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan menuju negeriku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh … hanya menebak," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha keluar dari semak-semak. Setelah berdiri, dia mengibaskan tanah yang menempel di celananya. "Aku tebak kau akan kembali menuju negerimu. Aku juga ada keperluan menuju ke sana. Jadi aku pikir−"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Putri Haruno," potong pemuda itu.

Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya menoleh. Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar. "Putri Haruno? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendekat. Dia menarik tudung jaket Sakura yang menutupi helaian rambut merah mudanya. "Kau. Kau adalah Putri Haruno."

Gadis itu mengerjap. "Apa buktimu kalau aku Putri dari Kerajaan itu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Semua orang tahu kalau Putri dari Negeri Musim Semi itu memiliki rambut merah muda dan juga sepasang mata hijau cemerlang."

Sakura tertawa. "Jadi hanya atas dasar ciri fisik itu?" Dia bersidekap. "Semua orang katamu? Putri Haruno tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan umum! Hanya orang tertentu saja yang tahu akan sosoknya. Darimana kau tahu ciri fisik itu? Memangnya, siapa kau?"

"Mengapa kau kabur?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Dia tak salah dengar, bukan? Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, mengapa Sasuke bertanya hal lain?

Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aku ulang. Mengapa kau kabur?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di rerumputan.

"Ceritakanlah," kata pemuda itu. Dia ikut duduk di depan Sakura. Dan kembali menatapnya.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi. "Semua berawal dari lamaran Pangeran Uchiha."

"Pangeran Uchiha?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Pangeran melamarmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian dia menceritakan segalanya. Tentang nasib buruknya yang dilamar oleh pangeran yang sudah tua, ide sahabatnya untuk melarikan diri sampai perjalanannya sejauh ini. Tentang kelaparan dan kehausan yang melandanya, alat panah kesayangannya yang dirampok sekelompok goblin, hingga pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke di Jalan Seribu Pohon. Saat itu, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang baik. Dan selama ini firasatnya tak pernah salah.

"Kau bisa memanah?" komentar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Sayangnya, Ayah tak suka itu. Beliau mengatakan bahwa seorang putri tak seharusnya memanah. Putri harus mempunyai hobi yang memang untuk perempuan. Menyulam, berkebun, melukis, atau hal yang lain. Aku bosan. Maka dari itu aku belajar sendiri diam-diam. Karenanya, aku tak pernah muncul di jamuan makan antar kerajaan, pesta rakyat atau Pesta Pertukaran Tongkat Musim." Dia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Kau mendengarkan tidak sih?"

"Hn," jawabnya.

Sakura menatapnya raut wajahnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak. Tepat saat dia mengamati bulu matanya yang panjang, pemuda itu membuka matanya seketika dan bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Menatapnya intens. Ada seberkas emosi samar yang melintasi sepasang matanya. Sakura tak tahu apa itu. Dan dia juga tak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau harus kembali, Sakura," kata Sasuke. Dia mulai beranjak dan berdiri.

"Aku tak mau kembali," jawab gadis itu. Dia ikut berdiri dan mulai menyusul Sasuke yang mulai berjalan. "Aku ingin ikut kemana pun kau melangkah."

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Namun, dia tak menoleh pada Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Selama ini, aku selalu dilarang ini itu. Aku juga harus menuruti semua aturan dan perintah. Aku ingin berada di sisimu," jawab Sakura. Terengah. Berpacu dengan detak jantungnya yang berdentam dengan menggila.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura bingung. _Mengapa?_ "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Kau penyelamatku." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja tanpa pernah dia pikir sekalipun. Tapi firasatnya memang membenarkan apa yang dirasanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Terima kasih." Pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya. Tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura. "Tapi aku harus pergi."

Sakura lemas. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini meninggalkannya, tepat setelah dia mengakui perasaannya? Bagaimana dia bisa berbuat sekejam itu?

.

.

Selanjutnya, Sakura tak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke pusat kota Negeri Musim Gugur. Dengan kakinya yang lecet karena menempuh perjalanan jauh, juga kulitnya yang kotor, dia sempat dicegah masuk oleh pengawal yang berjaga di gerbang masuk Istana Kerajaan. Salah satu pengawal sempat mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan mengatakannya gelandangan.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, berusaha tegak dan berwibawa. Mengabaikan nyeri di kakinya, juga pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menyibak tudung penutup kepalanya, dan menampakan rambut merah mudanya yang juga tak kalah kumalnya. "Aku Putri Haruno dari Istana Musim Semi. Ingin bertemu dengan Putri Hyuuga. Silahkan panggil putri kalian jika kalian tak percaya." Sakura berharap penampilan dirinya masih dikenali oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Putri Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya putri yang dekat dengan Sakura. Sehingga dia bisa tahu nama lengkapnya. Meski tak sering bertemu, tapi Hinata sering mengiriminya surat.

Setelah pengumumannya, tak lama gerbang Istana terbuka dan berlarilah Putri Hyuuga menghampiri Sakura. Rambut keunguannya yang panjang berkibar di belakangnya.

"Sakura. Kau datang juga," dia memeluk Sakura erat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan menyakitkan, Hinata," kata Sakura. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri.

.

.

" _Sakura, bangun, Nak." Terdengar isak tangis perempuan. Diikuti dengan belaian di rambutnya_

" _Putri Anda hanya kelelahan, Yang Mulia Raja. Tabib sudah memberinya sari bunga opium untuk membantu menahan nyerinya. Juga agar tidurnya lelap."_

.

.

Seberkas sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Sakura mengerang. Dia berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Terlalu silau untuk dihiraukan. Dia membuka matanya kesal. Dan mendapati Ibunda dan Ayahnya sedang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayah? Ibu?"

Mereka segera memeluknya erat. "Aku tak bisa bernapas," gumam Sakura.

Ayahnyalah yang terlebih dahulu melepasnya. Ibundanya masih memeluknya. Ayah berdeham. "Lain waktu, tak ada acara melarikan diri lagi. Demi _Kami-sama,_ kami semua khawatir, Sakura. Khawatir kalau kau dimakan Kaum Buas. Khawatir kalau kau dikutuk sekelompok penyihir di jalanan perbatasan. Atau tubuhmu dimutilasi."

"Ya, Sakura. Kami semua khawatir. Tak peduli lagi kalau kau mencoreng nama kami di depan anggota Kerajaan Musim Dingin. Ayahmu sampai mengirim surat ke seluruh tiga kerajaan, untuk meminta mereka mencarimu ke seluruh negeri. Sayangnya, area perbatasan bukan daerah kekuasaan kita." Ibunya kembali memeluknya.

Sakura merasakan air matanya menetes. Astaga. Untung saja nyawanya masih selamat. Mendadak, dia teringat akan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah bersedia memberikannya tumpangan, yang mencarikannya pondok penginapan. Sasuke yang juga menolaknya. Dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia mulai terisak.

"Ada apa, Nak?" tanya ibunya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Dia masih enggan untuk menceritakan patah hatinya. "Kapan kita kembali ke Istana, Ibu?"

Ibu dan Ayahnya bertukar pandangan. Mereka serentak berkata, "Secepatnya."

.

.

.

OoooO

.

.

.

" _Lalu, Putri itu pulang kembali ke Istana ya, Ma?" Sarada bertanya._

 _Mamanya mengangguk. Dia membereskan letak selimut Sarada, karena sedari tadi dia bercerita, Sarada tak hentinya menghentakkan kakinya ke tempat tidur._

 _Sarada mendesah. "Kasihan sang putri. Pasti berat sekali ditolak oeh seorang pemuda." Lalu, Sarada bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk. "Lalu? Apakah lamaran Pangeran Uchiha tidak dibatalkan?" Apakah mereka menikah setelahnya? Apakah Putri Haruno bahagia setelahnya?"_

" _Whoa … sabar, Sarada-_ chan _. Mama akan menceritakannya satu demi satu. Tapi, apakah kau berpikir kalau Putri akan bahagia setelah cintanya ditolak?"_

 _Sarada menggeleng kuat-kuat._

" _Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, masih ada misteri kecil setelahnya."_

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Selama perjalanan dari Negeri Musim Gugur, Sakura diam saja. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Enggan memandang ke jendela, dimana jalan terbentang. Dia enggan untuk mengenang perjalanan panjang yang telah dilaluinya. Dengan Sasuke dan kudanya, Susanoo. Bulir-bulir mata yang hendak melimpah-ruah ditahannya. Dia enggan pula menangis di hadapan ayah dan ibundanya. Perlahan, Sakura jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"Sakura sayang, bangun, Nak. Kita sudah sampai." Ibunya mengguncan-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan bahwa kereta kuda yang mereka naikki sudah berhenti. Sakura memandang jendela. Namun gelap pekat menyelimutinya. Rupanya hari sudah malam. Dia menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sekarang, dia sudah kembali agi menjadi Putri Haruno. _Seorang putri yang harus menaati semua aturan!_ Desahnya dalam hati.

"Sebelum kau turun, ada baiknya kau cuci mukamu terlebih dahulu. Dan ganti bajumu, Putri," ayahnya menatapnya dari ujung kepala dan kakinya. "Gaunmu kusut sekali."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah selesai berganti gaun (yang anehnya, Ibu menyuruhnya memakai gaun yang terbuat dari bulu domba yang tebal dan hangat), Sakura mengikuti ayah dan ibunya turun dari kuda. Dia masih merasa disorientasi seusai tidur panjangnya.

Namun, pemandangan istana di depannya sangat berbeda dari istana miliknya. Istana di hadapannya menjulang tinggi. Berwarna putih dengan diselimuti salju yang turun. Kepingan-kepingan salju juga menghamburi dirinya dari angkasa. Sakura memandang berkeliling. Dan hatinya merasa mencelos seketika. _Dia berada di Istana Musim Dingin sekarang!_

"Selamat datang di Istana Musim Dingin, Yang Mulia Raja Haruno, Yang Mulia Ratu Haruno," kata pemuda yang suaranya sangat Sakura kenal. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ah, juga Yang Mulia Putri Haruno."

Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi, Ayahnya lah yang sudah terlebih dahulu membalas salamnya. "Terima kasih, Pangeran Uchiha."

 _Apakah ini semua mimpi?_

.

.

Malam ini, keluarga kerajaan Musim Dingin menjamu mereka. Obrolan terasa begitu membosankan bagi Sakura. Terlebih, Sasuke nampak tak peduli akan kehadirannya. Alih-alih memerhatikan obrolan yang berlangsung, Sakura mengedarkan atensinya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruang makan Istana terdiri dari kubah yang terbuat dari kaca yang transparan. Sehingga langit-langit ruang makan tembus pandang. Sakura dapat melihat butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Anehnya, menembus kaca kubah itu dan turun menghujaninya. Sakura menyentuh rambutnya. Refleks. Namun, rambutnya tetap kering. Tak ada tanda-tanda salju membasahi rambutnya. Dia mendongak ke atas dan memerhatikan. Butiran salju itu tetap masih turun dari langit.

Ratu Uchiha terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Putri Haruno. Kau tetap kering dan hangat selama di sini. Itu semua sihir."

"Sihir?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya," kali ini Sasuke yang menjawabnya. Pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu menatap langsung ke mata Sakura. "Aku yang menciptakannya baru-baru ini." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas kubah yang ada di atas Sakura. "Kubah itu memang transparan. Tapi aku sihir hanya butiran-butiran salju sajalah yang bisa menembusnya. Selama menembus kubah itu, butiran salju akan menguap dua pertiganya. Dan akan habis tepat sebelum jatuh mengenai kepalamu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali fokus pada makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Dimana Pangeran Uchiha yang sulung?" tanya ayahnya.

 _Uchiha sulung? Apakah yang ada keriputnya itu?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Ratu tersenyum. "Pengeran sulung dan Raja sedang keluar Istana. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan acara pertunangan anak kita." Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya kepada Sakura. "Terlebih, Putri kita sudah mengenal Pangeran Uchiha bukan?"

Di seberangnya, Sasuke terbatuk kecil. Ratu Musim Dingin ini melemparkan pandangan menegur ke arah putranya. "Sebaiknya, kau ajak tunanganmu ini berkeliling Istana, Sasuke."

"Dia tunanganku, Ayah?" Sakura menoleh pada ayahnya. Terlalu terkejut hingga melupakan aturan nomor ( _ah, berapa sih?_ ) yang melarangnya memanggil sebutan keluarga dalam acara formal.

"Kau mengira akan ditunangkan dengan Itachi, Putri?" tanya Sasuke. Mendesis rendah, dia bangkit berdiri, mengitari meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan menghampiri Sakura. Pemuda itu menariknya berdiri. "Kita perlu bicara," bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menggandengnya. Dia berhenti sejenak, dan membungkukkan badannya kepada ibunya serta kedua orang tua Sakura.

.

.

"Keluarkan semua pertanyaanmu," ujar Sasuke sesampainya mereka tiba di sebuah balkon. Tangannya yang dingin masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya. Setelah isak tangisnya. Setelah semua rasa sakitnya. Dia merasa heran sendiri masih sanggup berdiri di depan pemuda ini dan menatapnya datar. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di benak gadis ini, namun dia tak bisa memilih. Pertanyaan mana yang akan diutarakannya. Alih-alih, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura masih saja menunduk. Dia enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di depannya. Sasuke masih menatapnya, gadis ini bisa merasakannya. Namun, Sakura dapat melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal.

"Sakura …." Pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menempelkan ketiga jari kanannya. Jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis ke dahi Sakura. "Aku akan menemuimu kembali."

Seusai mengataka itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tergugu.

Pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Lagi.

.

.

"Putri Haruno?" Tanya seorang gadis. Dia membawa sebuah mantel.

Sakura menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ya?"

Gadis itu menunduk. "Pangeran Uchiha memerintah saya untuk membawakan mantel ini untuk Anda, Yang Mulia. Beliau juga berpesan agar Anda segera masuk. Karena cuaca yang dingin tak cocok untuk anda."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Gadis pelayan itu memakaikan mantel berbulu yang sangat hangat kepadanya dan membimbingnya masuk kembali.

.

.

Setibanya dari kunjungan ke Istana Musim Dingin, ayah dan ibu Sakura segera mempersiapkan segala perlangkapan untuk pernikahannya. Sakura mendengus mendengar hal ini. Jangankan menikah. Si Pangeran Musim Dingin itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk melamarnya. Hanya kalimat ' _aku_ _akan kembali lagi'_ yang diucapkan kemarin. Bukankah pemuda itu memang tak berperasaan?

Sakura mengabaikan segala perkataan Ibunya. Ayah mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka yang jatuh bersamaan dengan penyerahan Tongkat Musim dari kerajaan Musim Dingin ke Musim Semi. Itu artinya Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke awal bulan Februari! Kurang lebih dua minggu lagi dari sekarang.

Memikirkan hal itu, hatinya berdegup kencang. Terbersit kekhawatiran di hatinya. Apakah Sasuke menikah dengannya atas dasar cinta? Atau hanya sekedar politik saja?

.

.

Upacara penyerahan Tongkat Musim dari Kerajaan Musim Dingin ke Musim Semi selesai. Menandakan bahwa Musim Dingin telah usai dan kini berganti Musim Semi.

Upacara ini diawali dengan iring-iringan Kerajaan Musim Dingin, dengan Raja Uchiha yang membawa Tongakat Musim. Diikuti dengan kedua Pangeran Uchiha di belakan ayahnya, memegang sebuah plakat, berlambangkan kelopak bunga sakura, matahari, ranting pohon, dan keping salju. Plakat ini melambangkan empat musim. Juga empat kerajaan yang berdiri.

Peralihan musim ini tak mengubah kondisi musim di setiap kerajaan. Penyerahan Tongkat Musim ke masing-masing Istana hanya untuk menjaga agar kondisi musim di alam manusia fana tetap seimbang. Maka dari itu, upacara ini sangatlah sakral.

Seusai penyerahan Tongkat Musim dari Raja Uchiha ke Raja Haruno, kali ini giliran Pangeran Uchiha yang melangkah maju. Pemuda ini menghampiri ayahnya dengan kotak berlapiskan kain beledu biru. Dia membungkukkan hormat.

"Silahkan, Pangeran," kata Raja Haruno.

Kini, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Pemuda ini menatapnya lekat-lekat. Di setiap langkah Sasuke mendekat, jantung gadis ini semakin liar berdetak. Dia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya. Sebuah cincin yang dipahat dari es abadi bertahtakan batu zamrud berwarna hijau bertengger di dalam kotak beledu yang ada di genggaman tangan pemuda itu. Dia meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Tangannya yang dingin melingkupi tangan gadis ini.

Sasuke memakaikan cincin tersebut ke Sakura. Setelahnya, dia berdiri dan berbisik, "aku sudah janji kepadamu untuk kembali. Dan aku memang kembali untuk menikahimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Sebelum Sakura dapat berkata-kata, pemuda ini sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Terlalu takut untuk berkata-kata. Sebab, ada kalahnya suatu rasa tak dapat diungkapkan dengan berjuta kata. Yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah pejamkan matamu dan rasakan. Kini, Sakura dapat mengerti itu.

.

.

End

.

.

"Wow! Akhirnya putri dan pengeran hidup bahagia!" Sarada nyaris berteriak.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya. Setahun setelah pernikah mereka, Putri Sakura melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik. Dengan rambut hitam seperti milik Pangeran Uchiha."

"Siapa namanya, Ma?"

"Uchiha Sarada," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sarada mengerutkan keningnya. "Uchiha Sarada? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan, dongeng-dongeng yang mama ceritakan kepadaku berdasarkan cerita nyata mama sendiri?"

Sakura tertawa. Dia mengelus rambut putrinya. "Ternyata anak mama pintar juga."

"Whoa …. Jadi itu benar? Bagaimana dengan kisah Dewi Musim Semi dengan Raja Es? Bukankah Raja Es itu pernah mencoba membunuh Dewi itu? Tapi mengapa Dewi itu mau menerima lamaran Raja Es? Ah, juga dengan dongeng-dongeng lainnya." Sarada menatap ibunya. "Apakah mama sangat mencintai papa?"

"Ya, Sarada," jawab Sakura. "Mama sangat mencintai papa."

"Dan papa juga sangat mencintai mamamu ini, Sarada," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sarada.

Sarada dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkejut. Terlebih Sakura. Sarada dapat melihat kalau muka mamanya kini perlahan memerah.

"Apa buktinya, Pa? Kalau papa mencintai mama?" Tanya Sarada, sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Buktinya adalah," Sarada dapat melihat papanya ini menyeringai, "seorang putri yang kini berbaring di tempat tidur dan mendengar berbagai macam dongeng mamanya. Sudah malam, Sarada. Lekaslah tidur."

Sarada mengangguk, Dia melepas kacamatanya, menaruhnya di lemari samping tempat tidur. Dan tak lupa, dia mengecup pipi mama dan papanya. "Selamat malam, Pa, Ma."

Sakura menyelimuti dan Sarada dan mencium kening gadis kecil itu. "Selamat malam, putri mama."

Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar Sarada. Setelah Sakura selesai membaringkan putrinya, Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau bercerita apa saja kepada Sarada?"

"Eh? Ano, Sasuke. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam kok. Hanya saja, aku merasa kisahku seperti di negeri dongeng," Sakura terkekeh. "Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku sudah menikah dengamu. Apalagi mengingat penolakanmu dulu."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aku akan membuatmu percaya malam ini, Uchiha Sakura."

Malam akan menjadi sangat panjang bagi Sakura saat ini. Rasanya, penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun terbayar sudah. Memang, hidup tak seindah negeri dongeng. Untuk memperoleh akhir yang bahagia harus melewati isak tangis, darah, keringat dan juga kebencian. Itulah mengapa sebuah berlian bernilai sangat berharga dibanding batu kerikil di tepi sungai. Karena berlian ditempat dengan sangat keras untuk mendapatkan kilaunya. Seperti itulah kebahagian.

.

.

The Real End

.

.

Author's Note:

Fanfic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Fanfic sasusaku pertama yang aku buat. Dan fanfic pertama yang aku buat dengan genre fantasi! Kaum faeri di sini terinpirasi dari Midnight Summernya William Shakespeare. Dimana Raja Oberyn sebagai Raja Peri Musim Panas dan Ratu Titania sebagai Ratu Musim Dingin. Di sini, aku bagi kaum peri jadi empat musim. Ah ya, aku harap Sasuke ga ooc banget.

Jadi, berikan kritik dan sarannya, ya. Trims ^^

.

.

Fang.


End file.
